Hitherto, in case of performing an analysis involving simulation of a resin flow within a mold during injection-molding of resin materials, there has been generally exercised a method of applying the equations of motion, continuation and energy of the fluid by providing a molded part model into minute elements and performing numerical analysis thereof including the calculi of finite elements, boundary elements, finite differences, FAN and the like, as shown in FIG. 1.
In such an analysis of a resin flow within a mold, the selection of a resin to be used and the operational characteristics of a molding machine such as resin temperature, mold temperature and loading speed are input for operation, so that the required calculations are carried out to generate a loading pattern such as that shown in FIG. 2 showing a loading process or time of the resin, a pressure distribution such as that shown in FIG. 3, a temperature distribution such as in FIG. 4 and the like.
The conventional resin flow analysis as described hereinbefore, however, provides no means for determining whether or not input conditions are appropriate, whether or not there are more appropriate input conditions, or which is the best among available input conditions. Accordingly, the operating results must have been determined relying on the experimental know-how obtainable only from repeated comparisons between the analytic results and the actual moldings.
Thus, the conventional analysis method has been carried out by inputting the resin temperature, the mold temperature and the loading speed suggested by experiments for the purpose of determining the suitabilities of the shape of the molded part such as the part thickness, the location and number of gates, the runner size and the like, but has not yet been applied to the evaluation of the suitabilities of the molding conditions themselves.
Such an analysis method, on the other hand, seeks to determines the suitability and difficulty of molding on account of operations by a program before manufacturing a mold at a stage when a design for a resin molded part has been completed thereby to fulfill the required conditions for production of the molded parts, and such method is desired not only to determine the suitability of the mold shape such as the part thickness, the location and number of gates, measurements of a gate and a runner and the like, but also to calculate an appropriate range of the molding conditions or the optimum molding conditions soas finally to determine the operational parameters of a molding machine.
Accordingly, the invention seeks to provide an evaluation method of flow analysis for molding of a molten material to determine the optimum ranges of the molten material temperature and the loading time at a predetermined mold temperature.